


the good the bad and the dirty

by AimiTachibanana



Series: The Good The Bad And The Dirty [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, jock sirius black, like a lot of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiTachibanana/pseuds/AimiTachibanana
Summary: One broom cupboard quickie and Sirius suddenly wants to stop fooling around with relationships. Remus is unsure.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Good The Bad And The Dirty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	the good the bad and the dirty

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to my first work in the series. highly advisable to give it a read before this one so there's context. enjoy!

History class suddenly became Sirius’ most anticipated subject. He arrived at the room with a perkier air to his movements which earned a few curious glances from the people he passed by on the way to his seat next to Remus Lupin, whose attention was solely directed at the book he was holding. Even the way Sirius slumped on his seat had a small bounce while he positioned himself comfortably. He then hooked a finger on the book’s spine and lowered it down so he could get a better view of Remus’ eyes.

Much to his delight, those beautiful pair of sunny hazels shifted in his direction, fluttered at his own transfixed gaze then dropped back to the open book.

“Black,” Remus said. The tone was neutral but Sirius noted the earlier relaxed demeanor become stiffer. His jaw squared and his gaze halted on one area of the page.

Lips curling, Sirius rested his temple on his palm with his elbow propped on the table, never sparing a glance from Remus. “No need to be so formal with me.”

After a short pause, Remus conceded, “Alright, _Sirius.”_

A huge grin spread across his face that made him bite his bottom lip to control himself. He’s never heard Remus say his first name and the effect it delivered brought him back to the last time they were alone together; sweaty and panting. “There we go.” he mused. Just then, their professor entered, ordering—though more requesting—everyone to sit properly, signaling the start of the class.

The only significant change his mood managed to influence him in this class was how he didn’t doze off as soon as Professor Binns opened his briefcase. He was leaning at the furthest part of his seat so he could still see Remus in his line of sight towards Binns. Not that he would stare at their professor in the slimmest chance he would choose to pay attention, but it was at least enough to not be too conspicuous.

He can’t help but be drawn to admire Remus’ face as much as he can. He was simply seeing it in a whole new light. Ever since Binns transferred him to sit next to Remus in the hopes to provide him a study guide, he has always observed the boy’s pleasing soft features. That, and finding out he wasn’t actually a swot, made Sirius largely warm up to him. They fell into a comfortable rapport easily after that. Remus didn’t push for Sirius to stay awake during classes but would stress the importance of at least copying his notes, plus he was just a generally fun person to talk with; they had similar types of humour and bantering became second-nature to them. Sirius knew he liked Remus but he’s never given much thought about its extent or even the kind of inclination he felt. It was up until Remus got blamed for a fault he did, had it all crashing down on him. At first he reasoned his unnerve to be purely based on guilt, especially since he was aware of Remus’ determination to maintain a clean record as a scholar, but a voice in the form of James kept nagging his brain, insisting it was something more.

It was during that remarkable detention when he finally placed his attraction to this boy beside him right now, and he was even luckier to discover another side of Remus that did nothing but fuel his newfound feelings.

All that reminiscing made him half-hard, Sirius drew his focus back to the person plaguing his thoughts for ten hours now and saw him concentrating on his notes, _as usual._ The scene was natural but Sirius felt a rush of endearment. His eyes went back to raking across his seatmate’s entire appearance, how everything about him screams softness. The loose curls, the faded denim, the green jumper. He thought about how much it contrasted his actions once they were all alone. The asymmetrical way his jumper slanted on one shoulder caught Sirius’ eye. From his angle, a side of collarbone was visible and his mind immediately pictured himself sinking his teeth into that area.

It almost seems like Remus sensed his thoughts getting more and more perverted as he glanced at Sirius just then. A startled expression flashed his features for a fraction of a second.

“Expected you to be asleep like usual.” Remus commented, returning to his scribbling.

“I got distracted.”

“From sleeping?” Remus turned to him, wearing an incredulous look but rolled his eyes at the sight of Sirius simply smirking at him.

Sirius, eager for some conversation, shifted closer. “What about you, how can you stay focused in this class? It’s honestly impressive.”

He folded his lips before, “I have to.” Remus replied.

Sirius considered this for a moment, nodding. “But do you want to?”

“What I want is not important.”

A slight crease formed between his brows, “It is to me.”

This made Remus pause his movements for a bit and eventually shook his head. “You have a talent for making people feel special.”

It was heavily derisive, he was aware, but Sirius also knew better than to relent easily. “I just want them to know they deserve it.” Seeing colour rise to Remus’ normally pale cheeks made him count this as a victory. Sirius scooted even closer until they were merely separated by an inch and he let his hand rest on his own lap, his fingers drumming lazy rhythms there. When he noticed Remus dart his gaze downwards, he relished in confirming how he indeed still has the boy’s attention as he then extended his tapping along Remus’ hip, observing the reaction he’s eliciting. Sure enough, Remus froze and his breathing got heavier. Sirius smiled to himself in quiet celebration as he then whispered, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, _Remus._ You know how annoying that is?” His fingers were now tracing delicate lines around Remus’ lap this time.

An eyebrow cocked in response. “You know, me too.” Sirius opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by Remus continuing, “I thought it was unfair.” He faced Sirius, taking the latter aback slightly.

“How come?” his fingers only slowed.

Remus turned back to his notes but merely played with his pen. “I seem to remember me winning. And yet, I was still the one who did all the favours afterwards. Don’t you think that’s a bit unfair?” A small smirk played on his lips.

Arousal tugged low on his abdomen at the recollection of Remus on his knees and sucking him. Sirius had to clear his throat before replying, “What d’you propose then?” he said, mustering all his remaining knack to sound challenging.

Remus paused in thought for a moment then locked his eyes with Sirius again. “A reciprocation. Or rather, the rightful way things should’ve ended.”

Shaking his head, Sirius chuckled low, his fingers now replaced by a whole hand on Remus. “God I just love how your mouth works.” His hand caressed up and down before twisting to Remus’ inner thigh ever so softly. Hearing a small sigh at this made him grin widely at the boy. But then, the bell rang, making him retreat his hand back and Remus snap his head up at the rest of the room.

People were too eager to get out of the room to notice anyone else and since Sirius barely opened his bag, he was more than ready to be among the first to exit the class but instead he stooped down to pretend to tie his shoelaces as he leaned in to Remus’ view only to say, “I’ll see you later then.” He was heading to the door when he halted his steps and spun around once more. “Hey, why don’t you watch my football practice this afternoon?”

“Why would I do that?” Remus stood up, carrying his things in his arms.

Sirius shrugged, a smug expression on his face. “You tell me.” he walked backwards to the door and took in the whole sight of Remus one last time before turning to his next class, mind swimming with satisfaction of not being the only one affected by his hand under the table, not even the thick denim could conceal it.

* * *

“Mate, you were on top of your game at the start of the day, what the hell happened out there? You were all over the place.”

Sirius slouched on the bench in their locker room. He was supposed to be changing from his uniform but he kept zoning out until James finally broke his stupor. Still comprehending the statement directed at him, he looked up at his friend who stood by the door.

James sighed and approached him. “McGonagall made me talk to you. Even _she_ knows something’s up.”

“Shit, did I get you in trouble?”

“No, no. I mean, it’s just practice. She’ll likely have both of our heads if you stay like that on the actual match this Saturday though.” James jested. When Sirius only gave him a halfhearted laugh, he pressed on. “So what did happen?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Sirius gave in, “It’s just Re— _Lupin.”_ a hand rose to comb through his slightly damp hair from his earlier shower. “Invited him to watch practice.”

“Oh,” said James. “what, you got embarrassed?” he stared at him sceptically.

“Piss off.” Sirius threw a small grey towel at James, scrunching his face at the absurdity of the accusation.

Laughing, James caught the towel and dropped it on the bench so Sirius was unarmed this time. “Alright, just had to make sure. Was he there? Is that why you were distracted?”

“No he wasn’t there.” Although Sirius’ face remained neutral, his tone was bitter.

James grimaced. “Well, maybe he’s busy. You know how honour roll scholars like him are.”

Of course he’s thought about all the reasons why Remus didn’t show up, that one being the most probable of it all, but he just couldn’t shake the heavy weight off his chest. He knew that the best way to relieve himself of this feeling was to confront it, “I…” Sirius heaved a sigh. “I think I really like him, mate. I genuinely enjoy being around him and… I don't know, he just seems like a nice guy.”

He saw James take a moment to recover from the sudden confession before his expression fell into a pensive one. “Sirius, he _is_ nice.”

It was a simple sentence, but it held all the implications Sirius overlooked to this point. They were too different. Maybe Remus wasn’t even interested in him that way. After all, he did have a reputation for engaging in casual hook-ups, it’ll just be absolutely unfair and hypocritical of him if he were to resent someone who didn't return his affections. Remus _is_ nice, and everything he knew about the boy mostly confirms how he's undeserving to want more from what they already have. Though instead of being consumed by hopelessness, courage only surged in him to strive for better. He wanted to be _good enough_ for Remus. _This must be how James feels about that Evans girl…_

The thought reminded Sirius of his best friend’s presence. He found James already dressed, and a lot more well-groomed than usual as well. “Oh right, you’re going somewhere.” Sirius eyed the button-up shirt in mild amusement.

James flashed him a grin. “Yeah, Evans actually said yes this time! I thought she was pranking me but apparently she wasn’t. I mean, her best friend is also coming with us but I honestly don’t really care.” he said all this in one breath looking dreamy before catching himself. “What about you?”

Sirius finally stood up from the bench, “I’ll think of something.” he shrugged, “Or I’ll just probably head home.”

“Well, I was kind of hoping you’d tag along too. So you know, her friend MacDonald could have some company… but I guess not?” James offered one last time. "She's quite cute, you know."

Sirius gave a polite little chuckle. “Maybe next time, yeah?” he gave a firm pat on James’ shoulder and turned to his locker.

“You really like him?” 

He glanced at James who stared back at him in slight awe, he shook his head and smiled softly. “It might not be that deep. Don’t worry captain, I’ll get over it and focus better on practice.”

“I’ll hold you to your word.” James said before walking to the door, “And I promise to be a better friend after my date. _Oh.”_

Sirius rolled his eyes, listening to James scuttling away as he remained standing in front of his open locker. He recalled what he thought to retrieve inside in the first place when he heard a knock. Air left his lungs at the sight of Remus Lupin at the door, wearing a sheepish expression. 

“Hi.”

At the sound of his voice, Sirius' brain jumpstarted into functioning and his heart pounded in absolute elation. _“Lupin!_ Hi!” he spun around so quickly while clutching the water bottle to his chest.

Remus raised his eyebrows. “Back to formalities?” he teased then ducked his head. “May I come in?” his tone was more tentative this time.

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Sirius was surprised to hear himself flustered, he gestured to the bench invitingly. “You can close the door.” he added. After a click, Remus slowly made his way towards the bench and sat down. Sirius followed. 

Remus was first to speak. “Nice uniform.” 

“Oh,” Sirius also cast his gaze at his clothes and breathed a laugh. “Don’t worry I'm fresh out of the shower. I’m actually supposed to be just fitting these because they're new but you came in before I could change. You like it?” he smiled wryly.

Sirius watched Remus as he flattened some creases. “I do.” his eyes roamed around the uniform. “Cute socks. It's like what those rich prats from boarding school wear.”

A teasing comment about his team-issued socks wasn't supposed to make him feel this giddy. _“Thanks._ I used to hate having to change from my own socks before a game but I found out it’s less fun to scrub mud off my legs.” Sirius paused. “I didn’t think you’d come.” he blurted.

Remus sighed deeply, “Me too.” he gave a solemn nod.

Sirius’ eyes widened. “I hope it wasn’t because you were obligated to. I just… honestly wanted to see you at the stands while we had our practice.”

To his relief, Remus smiled and shook his head. “Yeah well, I didn’t want to distract you.”

“I’ll have you know I ended up even more distracted not seeing you.” Sirius gave him a disapproving look but was smiling. “And anyway, you can distract me all you want now.” He leaned in and waited for Remus to back away. But after sensing no resistance, a hand rose to Remus’ jaw as Sirius captured those soft lips in a sweet kiss. His chest fluttered and he smiled, feeling the other boy kiss back. 

When they pulled away, Sirius' hand trailed downwards but halted when Remus murmured against his lips, "Do you do this a lot?" 

Though it took a while, Sirius managed to make out the question, just not entirely what it was about. "Hmm?"

Remus sighed and leaned back. "Shag someone in a broom cupboard then invite them to watch you practice for a promised round two afterwards?"

The heavy weight on his chest he'd briefly forgotten about came back like a solid punch. Remus was confirming the exact thoughts he'd been dreading earlier. Difference was, he was being directly confronted right before he could even prove his sincerity. “Remus, that’s not…” Sirius began.

“I’m just unsure how things’ll go after this.” Remus concentrated on the small towel James threw earlier. 

“Things?” Sirius replied stupidly.

Remus huffed. “Let’s not kid ourselves, shall we. This is just happening because we were alone yesterday and I was conveniently flirting back. But that magic is over. You of all people would know this is bound to end at some point. I just want to address this fact before it turns awkward between us.”

Panic rose in Sirius' chest, making his brain run faster than his mouth. “No! T-that’s not it.” he sputtered, “Okay, I know it sounded like just another mindless spur of the moment. But it’s more than that, I really wanted to!”

“You’re saying it was planned all along?” Remus’ tone and general composure was calm, but his gaze was ice.

“God no! It’s because you flirted back that I made a move on you.”

“So I _was_ convenient…” Remus raised his eyebrows.

“It’s not that! I felt really bad because I know how much you value having a clean record and I single handedly fucked it up—”

Remus scoffed. “Oh, you did it out of pity, did you?”

“NO!” Sirius raised his voice in frustration. When he noted Remus starting a bit, he caught himself and sighed, “Listen, why do you think I wanted to see you at practice today? You can’t possibly excuse that as pity.” The unexpectancy of rendering Remus speechless at this, made Sirius’ brain keep spewing more words to fill the silence. “I didn’t even imply anything when I invited you this morning but you met me in my locker room then talked about shagging.”

This made Remus close his eyes. _“Didn’t imply anythi_ —” Remus shook his head, smiling bitterly. “You kissed me.” he said in a dangerously low voice.

 _“_ You kissed me back!” Sirius retorted. Remus stood up and ran his hands through his hair. “This clearly isn’t one-sided, what is your issue here?” he pressed on.

But even though he appeared to be on the brink of an outburst himself, Remus instead sighed deeply, “You know what… I’m sorry. I don’t think I can continue something like this.” He marched to the door, never looking behind then paused, already gripping the doorknob. “Next time when choosing your next broom cupboard shag, maybe look for someone who doesn't have much to lose.”

 _Bang!_ There was a strong slam on the door from Sirius' palm as he cornered Remus with his arm. Remus’ heart raced and he slowly faced the other boy. Though despite the loud interruption and his earlier irate demeanor, Sirius’ face was void of any hints of resentment. In fact, it displayed nothing but pure grief as his eyes gradually met Remus’ startled and unsure ones.

 _“I’m_ sorry, Remus.” Sirius’ gaze was back on the floor. “I know you deserve so much better than me and I’m glad you see it that way because you are just so damn amazing, anyone should be on their knees for you.” The hand on the door dropped to his side. “I just wanted a chance to prove to you I can be good enough for you to consider.” When he was met with silence, he looked up at Remus and saw a resigned expression.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Remus cut him off, mumbling, “I hate you.” 

And then kissed him.

As soon as he came to terms with the reality of the situation, Sirius wasted no time kissing back. He wasn’t about to protest or question his hearing from the surprising but definitely welcomed turn of events by any means. His thoughts were instantly clouded by the plumpness of Remus’ bottom lip and its harsh sucking on Sirius’ own willing mouth that he hardly noticed backing up until Remus was pinning him against the door this time. He was taken aback by his legs being unable to move further backwards that he gasped and broke the kiss as he pulled his head back, eliciting a small thump from the wooden door.

“I fucking hate you so much.” Remus rasped against his ear which sent goosebumps down his neck.

“Rem—” 

“I’ve been holding back.” Remus interrupted. “Everyone in this goddamn school knows you’re nothing but trouble. You think no one’s noticed who you’ve been eye-fucking for the past couple weeks? You think no one’s warned me about you? Well they’ve all had different stories of facing rejection from you. And this was way before yesterday even happened. Did you know that?”

Sirius was dumbstruck. Either by his apparent utter obliviousness or how rough Remus' voice and whole self was being. He gulped through his parched throat.

“That’s right.” Remus continued. _“Abandon all hope,_ was their strongest advice… And yet, I disregarded it. I told myself I didn’t care. That I’d never have the chance to have something from someone like you anyway. Then you go ahead promising a next time. Asking to meet me here. And now, you’re telling me all these things about being _good enough_ for me?” 

“Remus—”

Remus tugged on Sirius' hair, making the latter involuntarily moan. “You know the worst part is?”

Sirius shook his head.

“I believe you.” He leaned back to glare at Sirius. “And I fucking hate you for it.” He then ravaged Sirius' lips, biting and sucking harshly that when he pulled back, Sirius' lips were puffy and swollen.

"Haven't I told you I'm a very truthful person? I've never really felt this genuine about someone before, that's why I was hesitant about it. And it's not my fault people like to assume and expect more from me." Sirius argued breathlessly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, because it's always their fault, innit?"

"Remus, I get that trusting _my_ words alone isn't the most ideal thing but I swear I don't like making promises. I break it off when it feels like they're asking for more because I _know_ I can't commit." He cupped Remus' cheek and placed a soft kiss on the other. "But to you I want to."

Swallowing thickly, Remus shook his head in exasperation and didn't reply.

"You still hate me?" Sirius purred, pouting dramatically.

Remus pressed his thigh against Sirius' crotch and surged forward to bite on his neck, "Mhmm." he replied.

The firm contact on his apparent hardness made Sirius spread his legs invitingly. "Well I already told you everything, and if this is what I get from your hate then by all means. I'm all laid out for you." The thigh began grazing through his very thin shorts in response. It was all too sudden and overwhelming that Sirius threw his head backwards and whined, hands balling into fists at Remus' shirt. "Come on, Remus. Weren't you supposed to show me the rightful way yesterday should've ended?" he panted.

A certain glint in Remus' eyes was enough to tell Sirius he'd succeeded in spurring him on. "Hands, should stay here." Remus dragged it above his head. A small smirk played on his lips that was supposed to be intimidating, but it only turned Sirius on even more. He then pressed his thigh harder, and settled his face on Sirius' neck biting and sucking on all the sensitive areas, purposefully overstimulating Sirius to draw more noises from him.

At first, Sirius resisted, stifling himself as he bit on his bottom lip. But when Remus replaced his thigh with his own hand stroking through the thin material, Sirius came undone. His jaw dropped and he moaned obscenely loud, bucking his hips upwards.

Then as immediate as it was, Remus retracted his hand. "As much as I really want everyone outside to hear you until you finish, I want you to put that mouth to better use." He then lowered his voice to a whisper. "On your knees for me." Remus stepped back and leaned on the locker right behind him.

Sirius quickly obeyed, positioning himself in front of Remus' bulge. His hand palmed Remus through the rough fabric of his jeans before slowly zipping it open and mouthing at the hard cock in his face. Eyes never leaving Remus, Sirius freed the cock from his jeans and swirled his tongue at the tip before running down the shaft, wetting it as he heard Remus' breathing get heavier. When Sirius' nose reached his thigh, he went down and closed his lips around Remus' balls while his hand continued stroking Remus' dick.

Fingers wound in Sirius' hair before tugging lightly which made him grunt and look up to Remus. The boy simply fisted at Sirius' hair impatiently. Sirius rolled his eyes before plunging the cock entirely until hitting the back of his throat, sucking and making Remus groan. _"Oh,_ god yes." he breathed out.

Sirius was letting his mouth do all the work just like Remus wanted, sinking down and bobbing up then lapping at the tip. His hands were at his back and he watched the sinful way Remus' face contorted in pleasure as his own erection ached to be touched in his pants. He moaned on Remus cock pathetically. 

"Prove to me, Sirius." Remus pulled out to give him a chance to respond. "I'm giving you your chance to prove how good you can be for me."

Sirius let out a shaky breath and quickly got to his feet, kissing Remus fervently before pulling his hand to the benches and sat him down. "All you had to do was ask." said Sirius, smirking. He knelt down beside the bench while pushing Remus to lay down completely. Remus' legs hung off the bench, making his cock jut out of his horizontal form. He gulped in anticipation.

Sighing in contentment, Sirius hooked his fingers on the waistband of Remus' jeans, glancing up to him questioningly. When Remus nodded, Sirius shoved it down to his ankles and with the help of Remus raising his legs, stripped him from waist down. One hand stroked Remus' cock and the other was used to spread Remus' legs wider. Slowly, he trailed lower and lower until his tongue grazed the tight ring of muscle from behind, making Remus arch his back and gasp.

"Sirius." Remus exhaled.

He licked a strip up the hole and placed a slobbery open-mouthed kiss while his hand never stilled its movements on Remus' cock.

 _"Sirius."_ Remus called more coherently. He waited until he could see Sirius's face before continuing. "I… I haven't…"

"Everything alright?" Worry coated Sirius' tone.

"Fine!" Remus quickly replied. "Everything's okay. It's just… I've never really…"

Sirius raised an eyebrow in concern. 

Remus blushed. "I haven't done anything there yet."

 _Oh._ Sirius' face fell into one of realisation. "Do... you not want me to?" 

Remus took in a shaky breath. "I do. Just, be gentle." 

The thought of being Remus' first made his head spin with arousal, he had to groan. "Shit, Remus you're so perfect. Don't worry I'll take care of you." 

And he did take it slow and careful. Tugging lastly at his own cock, Sirius focused on delicately breaching Remus with his tongue, only dipping the tip inside to let him get used to the feel of an intrusion. When his tongue was entirely inside, he wiggled it around experimentally but then he heard Remus moan loudly. He was worried he had hurt him but Remus spoke, "Keep... doing that… Oh my god, Sirius."

That was all it took for Sirius to fully dive in. Sticking his tongue deeper and licking at the walls, he slowly let a finger join in, thrusting it in and out, stretching Remus.

"Fuck… that feels amazing." he rasped. Sirius moaned and pulled back to get a view of Remus' chest heaving. He let his finger remain inside as he watched Remus. He slowly added another finger and began properly fingering him. 

"Ahh.. ha.. ohhh shit." Remus fucked back into his fingers, making Sirius drool at the scene alone.

He kept his pace slow and deliberate while his free hand gave a few harsh strokes at his own leaking cock. Sirius then focused on his fingers inside Remus, searching, until—

 _"Oh, fuck!"_ Remus screamed then panted. "Oh god, do that again, fuck."

Sirius' breath hitched as he felt around for a certain bundle of muscles.

"There! There… Ahh fuck, yes!"

"God, Remus you're so beautiful." He watched Remus' mouth hang open, his eyes screwed shut as he bucked his hips downwards to meet Sirius' fingers and an arm holding him steady by gripping at the edge of the seat above his head. Sirius was snapped out of his trance when he saw Remus' cock bouncing with his movements. He sunk down to hungrily take it in his mouth and sucked hard.

"Ahh!! Sirius, oh god haaa.. ahh.. ahhh fuck." Remus babbled as each thrust sent different overwhelming sensations. "I'm... so close…"

Sirius then sped up his arm ever so slightly, thrusting a bit faster into Remus and this time aiming for that spot dead on while licking around the tip of his cock and swallowing down. Remus shot through Sirius mouth with a long moan and a string of curses. Sirius gulped his load down his throat and pulled out from Remus entirely to see the blissed out expression slowly come down from Remus' features.

Remus opened his eyes, smiling up at him and, to Sirius' suprise, raised his legs up until his knees were against his chest. Sirius stared, both in amazement by his flexibility and in question for it.

"Finish in my thighs." Remus breathlessly said.

"Oh fuck." Sirius groaned as he scrambled to position himself. He was painfully hard and he knew it was only because he wasn't touching himself the entire time had he not come yet. He lined his cock through Remus' thighs and began thrusting harshly and desparately, moaning lustfully each time. He hadn't realised his eyes had been shut until Remus tucked his hair behind his ear.

"You're so hot like this, Sirius. I really should never miss your games from now on." Sirius opened his eyes to a still blushy Remus staring at him softly and, dare he say it, full of love.

Sirius' hand trailed under Remus' shirt and gripped at his waist, grounding himself as he rolled his hips against Remus' thighs. "I want to see all of you." he panted.

It might be his sex-addled brain but even the way Remus nodded was soft. Sirius pulled Remus' shirt up to his chest and admired the bare skin. He originally wanted it entirely off but his brain stopped functioning when he felt Remus wrap his hand around his cock. It only took a few strokes and he was coming… and coming… and coming.

 _"Ahh Remus!"_ he moaned hoarsely through what felt like his never ending orgasm. He remained leaning against Remus' legs as he recovered and eventually felt rocking underneath him. 

He opened his eyes and saw Remus stroking himself and also coming through his strained and spent cock in short spills. It made his own tired dick twitch.

"Oh god, oh fuck." Remus hung his head back as he thrusted slowly but harshly in his hand, riding out his second orgasm. His mouth formed a small o before he let out a long groan as his hand dropped to the side. Sirius leaned down to place a languid and passionate kiss to Remus, unable to keep himself any longer. 

Remus gladly took him in, kissing back, though lazier. Sirius tilted his torso to properly lie on Remus but the latter suddenly hissed in pain and Sirius froze.

"Sorry. Just… _really_ oversensitive now." Remus smiled guiltily, pulling his shirt down.

Sirius smiled back, chest blooming with fondness before he glanced down at himself, sitting up, "Shit, I got the new uniform dirty."

With heavy eyelids, Remus' smile grew into a wide grin. "I love a man in uniform. It was worth it." He also sat up, reaching for his clothes to dress himself back.

"You evil little minx." he glared jokingly through his chuckle.

Remus shrugged. "I guess this does make us even." He stood up to zip his jeans back. 

All of the humour suddenly dissipated in Sirius' demeanor. "Wait. So does this mean…?"

"Yep." Remus gave him a stern look. "I hope I'm not making the wrong decision here."

Sirius stood up and immediately captured his lips in a kiss.

* * *

The next day's pracrtice, Sirius returned the uniform (now newly washed) to the pile at the corner of the locker room. It wasn't meant to be given to them yet for inspection or was it inventory? Either way someone was going to check it out before distributing it to them for use so he made extra sure there weren't any dubious stains in his as he discreetly turned it in.

But then of course, James noticed him. "Why're you only just returning yours?" he asked curiously.

Sirius started. "Forgot. Wore it home yesterday." He cuckled nervously. "H-how was your um, date yeah?" 

Luckily James was more than happy to indulge him in the events as he fell into a dramatic naration with it. In the middle of Sirius' listening, he heard a particularly distinct voice.

"I've been looking for this thing! I thought I lost it." Regulus said.

Sirius turned behind him and saw his brother crouching down to pick up a familiar small grey towel. Since his attention was pulled elsewhere, James was now staring at the same scene too.

"Oh, yeah Reg. Sirius and I found that lying around yesterday." James nodded. "It was just on the benches so I doubt it's that dirty."

As Regulus raised the towel, realisation dawned on Sirius at the familiarity. But he was too late to keep Regulus from examining the object, as the younger boy neared it to his face. He quickly tossed it away, a look of absolute revulsion etched on his features. _"Why the fuck does it smell like…?"_

Sirius laughed nervously, side stepping away from James and Regulus. "I think I need to use the furthest bathroom on campus."

Regulus snapped his glare at Sirius. "Oh god. Sirius did you just use this as a—"

"I'll do your laundry Reggie! Please don't kill me!" Sirius said lastly as he dashed through the door.

James shook his head, scrunching his face in both amusement and disgust. "Of course Lupin wasn't just visiting yesterday."

**Author's Note:**

> yes regulus is in the same sports team because i love me some wholesome black brothers content lol
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed as much as i had writing and pleasee let me know what you think! i would really love to hear your thoughts (i enjoy this au a lot so tell me if i should add more to it. yay thanks)


End file.
